1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image reader, an image reading system and an image reading method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner as an image reader capable of sending image data to a computer is well known. When a user specifies a data format of the image data to be read, the scanner converts the image data into the data format and sends the converted image data to the computer. The computer stores the converted image data in a memory. Thereafter, the user starts an application program capable of processing the converted image data to display or edit the data. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-177997 discloses one such image reading system.
In the aforementioned image reading system, in order to display or edit the converted image data, it is necessary for the user to specify the application program and also the converted image data in the computer. However, it is frequently difficult for the user to find the location where the converted image data is stored. This causes adverse effects on the usability of the image reading system.